The downhole drilling and completions industry utilizes a variety of sensors and intelligent devices for monitoring various parameters during the performance of borehole operations. Many such operations include the pumping and control of fluids and are monitored to determine the effectiveness and/or efficiency of the operations. In hydraulic fracturing, for example, a fluid or slurry is pumped at high pressure to fracture a downhole formation, namely in order to produce hydrocarbons therefrom. The measurement of parameters such as temperature, pressure, acoustics, etc. can be useful to operators not only to evaluate or aid in performing a given operation, but also to enable operators to establish best practices for performing future operations based on past results. However, it is costly and time consuming to run the equipment necessary to monitor the performance of borehole operations. Furthermore, the sensors and data or signal lines are often run exterior to a tubular string, or in some other location prone to damage during run-in. Even after run-in, it is believed that vibrations in the tubular string, e.g., during a hydraulic fracturing process, can damage fiber optic and other cables coupled to the tubular string. In view of the foregoing it can be appreciated that the industry always well receives advances and alternatives in systems for monitoring downhole operations.